


It's Peaceful With You

by Starry_Eyed_Writer



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Request Response, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, and playful, eiji's sister is only mentioned, request 1 complete !, theyre soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Eyed_Writer/pseuds/Starry_Eyed_Writer
Summary: Japan is much more peaceful than New York. Especially with Eiji by his side.(Request #1 complete: requested by @sapphiceiji !)
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	It's Peaceful With You

Dusk in Japan feels absolutely perfect. And that’s a lot, coming from Ash. He thought that the sunsets we’re beautiful in New York, but they’re nothing compared to the ones in Japan. Especially when he can lounge and relax in the slowly fading sunlight with his boyfriend right across from him.

He takes a sip of his tea in front of him, feeling warm both inside and out. 

“So she told me that she’s going back to America herself, but I do not think it’s a good idea.” Eiji vents, taking a sip from his own mug in the angriest way possible. Which just ends up being cute.

“Hm, I don’t know, it might be.” Ash relaxes into his seat, just appreciating the view in front of him.

Getting a small table set to leave outside on their patio was one of the best things that the two have thought of in Ash’s eyes. It’s the perfect place to relax no matter the time of day. And if the two of them have their schedules line up, they can sit and talk for hours. Only stopping if the chill of winter or heat of summer breezes sunk in.

Right now, though, couldn’t be more perfect. The breeze is light, making it’s chill barely hit. And if either of them do get cold, tea can still be wonderfully warm. So, considering these, Ash got home from class and saw Eiji already sitting down with a mug and appreciating the view. The blonde just smiled, making himself a cup of the tea Eiji left out, and sitting down with his boyfriend.

“Hmm, well...she is strong, but I can’t help but be worried.” Eiji stresses, fingers tapping quickly on the table. A habit of his.

After setting his cup down the blonde reaches over, grabbing and intertwining his fingers with his boyfriend’s. Eiji relaxes a bit, laying his upper body on the small table between them. Ash ends up mimicking it, so the two are laying across the table, faces barely a few inches apart. Ash appreciates how the light from inside shines in Eiji’s eyes. He seems to notice Ash’s staring, and smiles despite only his eyes being visible behind his arm.

Ash’s heart skips a bit.

“I think she’ll be ok. Like you said, she’s strong, I know that too.” Ash continues their conversation through the comfortable silence.

Eiji hums, closing his eyes and resting fully, “I guess you are right, I mean, we both survived it. She should be ok.” he squeezes the blonde’s hand.

Ash chuckles a bit, “Yeah..we did.” he mumbled back.

Time feels slowed, fake even, to the two. Everything is calm, quiet, and warm. It’s exactly what Ash thought he would never have, and it’s exactly what Eiji pictured the second he got to know Ash. Eiji sits back up, letting go of Ash’s hand which makes the younger man whine just a bit.

Eiji smiles, having barely caught it. He stands to stretch and let his back pop. He makes his way around to Ash’s side, which makes the younger sit up and tilt his head to look up at him. The dark haired man softly reaches down to hold both sides of his boyfriends face. Ash only smiles softly at it, holding his own hand over one of Eiji’s.

Eiji leans down and lightly kisses his boyfriend. It’s oh so soft, and makes Ash hum into it, completely happy.

The Japanese boy snorts a bit as he feels Ash rub into his hands. He backs up to then move his hands through the blonde’s hair.

“Ko-ne-ko.” Eiji sounds out as he pinches his boyfriends cheeks.

Ash pouts, grabbing onto Eiji’s hands to make him stop; “Kitten.” he grins.

“Ohh, look who now understands Japanese! I thought you would be a lost little child for a lot longer.” Eiji teases.

The younger smacks him, “Hey, I’m pretty smart, unlike the boy that can barely read english; hm?” he snickers.

Eiji’s laughter stops as he puffs his cheeks. He quickly lets go and turns around to ignore the younger man behind him. Ash takes a second to calm down to stop laughing, standing up to wrap his arms around Eiji’s waist.

“I’m sorry, that was mean, huh?” Ash asks with a small laugh.

“Yup, it was.” Eiji huffs, keeping up the act.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry then...even though it is true.”

“Hey!” Eiji quickly turns in the grip he's stuck in.

He stops as he sees the blonde laughing away right next to him. His heart skips a beat and he immediately turns to face his boyfriend properly. He wraps his arms around the taller's neck, which makes Ash stop laughing.

The dark haired man leans forward, “I love you, Ash.” his thumbs lightly stroke Ash’s cheeks.

Ash does the same to the back of Eiji’s hand, leaning so he can kiss his palm; “I love you too, Eiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://linktr.ee/starryheadache


End file.
